Gatling 033
, also known by the codenames and , is a second generation Object Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 1 Part 6 of the Information Alliance's Sky Dog(br) 3rd C.E.B, piloted by the Elite commonly referred to as "Oh ho ho". Design The Gatling 033 is made up of a spherical main body with a cross-shaped float and treads located directly below that. The floats extend to the front, back, left, and right. The two to the left and the right each have a rapid fire beam cannon Gatling gun installed on the top of the end. It has over 100 cannons, both large and small, but it does not have all that many on the side. It has almost 20 smaller cannons on each side. This is likely to give priority to the main cannons.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 1 Part 7 The cockpit is a sphere of about 2 meters across with a giant monitor attached to the front. A large number of keyboards are lined up on three stepped levels. The third step spreads out in a U-shape around the edge of the cockpit. In the space not taken up by keyboards, an inscription reads “Manual Interface ‘JULIET’.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 1 Part 12 Technology The Gatling 033 uses an air cushion engine supported by treads as its propulsion system. The Gatling 033 uses the air cushion as its basic main of propulsion, but it uses its treads to strike the ground and gain some instantaneous thrust when it needs to make a quick dash.Heavy Object Chapter 3 Part 5 When traveling alongside soldiers, the air cushion engine is only used to lessen the weight a bit so treads are enough to propel the Object. That way the surrounding air is not disturbed too much and soldiers can travel alongside it. To allow the air cushion engine to work to its fullest, the body is lightened by using carbon and aramid materials for portions of the armor.Heavy Object Chapter 3 Part 4 Its 35-meter main guns are made up of five giant rapid fire beam cannons linked together like a Gatling gun. A rapid fire beam cannon is a powerful beam cannon that fires continuously at extremely short intervals. These gatling guns can fire thousands or tens of thousands of beams per minute,Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 1 Part 13 with every shot having enough firepower to melt a warship into an orange puddle.The Circumstances Leading to a Certain Magical Heavy Zashiki Warashi’s Simple Killer Queen's Marriage Chapter 4 Part 4 The reason it's necessary to construct a Gatling gun-like device when the weapons fire beams rather than metal bullets is that the powerful beam weapons will damage their barrels and other equipment if fired at too short an interval. Also, it uses large amplifiers to instantaneously amplify and release electric power, so it's important to switch on and off in short intervals to divide up the burden on each individual cannon. Even with the gatling configuration, the main cannons can only shoot for 30 seconds before having to cool down. Each cannon can rotate enough to cover 180 degrees.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 1 Part 5 These weapons are overwhelming at close range, but can't be aimed precisely at distant targets. Besides its standard main and secondary weapons, the Gatling 033 also possesses a countermeasure against underwater targets, consisting in releasing several metal dice from the bottom of the Object into the ocean. The dice look tiny compared to the Object, but each one is the size of an air cargo container, and they are loaded with explosives. The dice can detect the artificial sounds in the ocean that do not exist in the natural world and they can compare them to the sound patterns of the propellers registered to their own army. Any that do not match will be deemed an enemy and the deadly fish eggs will be fired at the target. The barrage density and individual accuracy are great enough to perfectly intercept up to twenty simultaneous nuclear torpedoes that travel through the ocean at Mach speeds using supercavitation.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 5 Part 3 A special characteristic of the Gatling 033 is the fact that it's being used as a testbed in the Information Alliance's development of unmanned Objects. The Legitimacy Kingdom's Angelina List showed that current AIs are still very limited and cannot pilot an Object fighting at high speeds better than an Elite. However, the Information Alliance reached a simple solution. Instead of being completely unmanned, the Gatling 033 has both a strategic AI called Juliet and an Elite. While both Juliet and the Elite can pilot the Object on their own, to use the Gatling 033 at full specs requires Juliet to pilot and the Elite to deal with any mistakes or bugs that appear. Juliet's complete control mode is still in testing, so the odds of misfires and erroneous judgments are still high.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 1 Part 12 When not in combat, the processing power of the AI Juliet can be used to run generic large-scale simulations or to run a fully virtual idol show.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 3 Part 2 The Gatling 033 shares a feature with other Information Alliance Objects; it has power outlets to allow its battalion to make use of spare energy while the Object is in the maintenance base since the JPlevelMHD reactors are more efficient when left powered on 24/7. As with other Objects, Gatling 033 is equipped with ejection and self-destruct systems. Specifications *Class: Anti-Object Specialized Weapon *Type: 2nd Generation specialized in land battles (Air cushion allows maritime mobility) *Length: Approximately 100m (Main guns expanded) *Armor Material: 5cm x 200 layers (Includes carbon and aramid materials) *Propulsion Engine: Air cushion + caterpillar propulsion system *Top Speed: 530km/h *Main Armament: Rapid-fire beam gatling gun x 2 *Secondary Armament: Railguns, coilguns, laser beams, low-stability plasma cannons, rapid-fire beam cannons *Main Color: Gray *Additional Feature: Unmanned control function through strategic AI Juliet Chronology Heavy Object Gatling 033 participated in a joint operation against the Oceanian dictatorship together with the Baby Magnum in Oceania.Heavy Object Chapter 3 When Milinda tried to answer Quenser Barbotage's call for reinforcements, the Gatling 033 blocked her way, using the excuse of stopping a rogue Elite from disobeying direct orders and causing collateral damage. Its Elite revealed that she was under orders to record the joint actions to investigate the technology of the Legitimacy Kingdom’s Object.Heavy Object Chapter 3 Part 11 Global Shadow The Gatling 033 participated in a battle with the Baby Magnum in Alaska over the remains of the Water Strider, but lost the battle due to the actions of Quenser Barbotage who managed to sneak into the cockpit and tricked its pilot into ejecting after incapacitating the Strategic AI.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 1Heavy Object Episode 15Heavy Object Episode 16 Following the loss of the Gatling 033 in Alaska, another project under construction was taken over to replace it, with rearrangements being made to produce an identical machine.Heavy Object: Global Shadow EpilogueHeavy Object Episode 22 A Requiem for the Flowers Blooming in the Field (Anime-Only) The Gatling 033 was present at the exchange of Klondike between the world powers in the Alps. After Flide distorted Milinda Brantini's perception with the Mirror of Truth, the Gatling 033 engaged the attacking Baby Magnum.Heavy Object Episode 23 The Object continued the battle under the control of the strategic AI while "Oh ho ho" met with a wounded Quenser. She later returned to the Gatling 033 and used it to help with Quenser's plan to rescue Milinda.Heavy Object Episode 24 Theoretical Vein The Gatling 033 was one of the playable Objects in an arcade one-on-one multiplayer action game with Objects created by the Information Alliance. It was the Object chosen by its actual Elite in her match against Milinda, who had chosen Baby Magnum. Both of them remained unaware of the true identity of their opponent.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 2 Part 8 Purge of Technopics The Gatling 033 was one of the multiple Objects from the four global powers guarding the Technopics. Mariydi Whitewitch saw it while practicing for the second stage of the shootathlon.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Part 5 The Police of Ghosts It's revealed that the Generation 0.5 developed by the Oceanian dictatorship had been based on a downgraded version of the design data of the Gatling 033, which had been given to them by the MIB.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 3 Part 8 The Outer Gods The Gatling 033 was one of the two Information Alliance Objects which participated in the Gigant Hustler, together with the ECM110. When the Mobius Infinity launched an attack which destroyed the Faith Organization's Objects, the Gatling 033 had to sacrifice one of its main cannons in order to survive. Not long afterwards, it turned towards the Baby Magnum, whose movements were disrupted due to a sudden water leak from an underground vein, engineered by Nyarlathotep.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 9 As it moved in, with "Oh ho ho" taunting Milinda as she did so, the Baby Magnum used its secondary weapons to fill the ground below the Gatling 033 full of holes, knocking it off balance.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 11 The Gatling 033 continued its attack against the Baby Magnum, with "Oh ho ho" continuing to taunt Milinda, mentioning the 'reset button' they held with the ECM110.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 14 Following the Mobius Infinity's destruction, the remaining enemy Objects sided with the Baby Magnum against the Gatling 033, forcing "Oh ho ho" to order the ECM110 to use their 'reset button' to end the battle by exposing its true nature to the rest of the world.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 16 0.01mm War Other Appearances The Circumstances Leading to a Certain Magical Heavy Zashiki Warashi’s Simple Killer Queen's Marriage The Gatling 033 is one of the shadows summoned by Hel in order to confront the heroes trying to stop her from killing herself while trying to save the sinners of Niflheim. Gallery Gatling 033 - Anime Design.png|Gatling 033's anime design Gatling_033_Front.png|Front view of the Gatling 033 Gatling_033_Bottom.png|Bottom view of the Gatling 033 Gatling_033_Specifications.png|Gatling 033's specifications Trivia *Gatling 033 is more commonly referred to in Heavy Object by its Legitimacy Kingdom codename, Rush. References Category:Objects